


Zagadaj do niego

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [29]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>omglarryloveus: Mogę poprosić prompt? Jeśli tak to Larry c: Hazz pracuję w sklepie z zabawkami, a Lou przychodzi, żeby kupić lalki dla sióstr. Harry zauważa Tommo i idzie do niego zagadać, a na koniec zaprasza go do kina. :) Taki mega fluff :* Dziękuję c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zagadaj do niego

Biegł po chodniku, nie zwracając uwagi na śliską powierzchnię oraz potrącanych ludzi, którzy z oburzeniem krzyczeli za nim aby uważał. Czuł jak w płucach brakuje mu powietrza, a jego gardło pali. Loki wystające spod czapki podskakiwały przy każdym ruchu, a długi szalik, owinięty dookoła jego szyi ciągną się za chłopakiem. Z jego ust wydostawała się mgiełka. Dobiegł do rogu ulicy z rozpędem skręcając i cudem łapiąc równowagę, kiedy poślizgnął się na zamarzniętej kałuży. W oddali widział już duży napis z nazwą sklepu z zabawkami. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami otwierając je z rozmachem i wpadając do środka. W pomieszczeniu było głośni i bardzo tłoczno, ale nic dziwnego. Zbliżały się święta, więc sklep wypełniony po brzegi nie był niczym nowym.  
Chłopak przeszedł obok kas i skierował się na zaplecze sklepu.  
\- Spóźniłeś się – powitał go oskarżycielski głos, jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Przy szafce stał drobny blondyn z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Zapomniałem nastawić budzić – podszedł do swojej szafki chowając kurtkę i wyciągając pracowniczy strój, czyli pomarańczową koszulkę z logo sklepu – Jerry przydzielił nam już zadania?  
\- Tak, był tu chwilę przed tobą. Mamy iść wypakować towar, do działu z lalkami.  
\- Ok, idę po towar, widzimy się na miejscu – wyszedł z zaplecza.  
*****  
\- Nareszcie – westchnął blondyn, kiedy ostatnie pudełko z najnowszą lalką Barbie stanęło na półce, obok pozostałych.  
\- Wiesz, że to nie koniec? – Harry składał kartonowe pudła.  
\- Wiem, ale teraz mamy przerwę – wyszczerzył się do loczka – A w szafce czekają już na mnie moje kanapki.  
\- A ty jak zwykle… - przerwał, a jego wzrok skupiony był na czymś, a raczej na kimś za jego przyjacielem.  
Do alejki z lalkami wszedł właśnie niezwykle piękny chłopak. Z pod jego czapki wystawała karmelowa grzywka, opadająca na czoło. Na policzkach widoczne były rumieńce od mrozu. Miał wysokie kości policzkowe, wąskie różowe usta, a na jego twarzy widoczny był lekki zarost. Chłopak przechadzał się pomiędzy półkami, uważnie się im przyglądając i co jakiś czas zerkając na kartkę trzymaną w dłoni.  
\- Hazza? Co jest? – Niall zaniepokoił się zachowaniem loczka. Widząc, gdzie zielonooki się patrzy odwrócił głowę i ujrzał szatyna – Aaa…już rozumiem – uśmiechnął się złośliwie – Czyżby ktoś w końcu cię zainteresował?  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – spojrzał na przyjaciela.  
\- Oj daj spokój Haz, widzę, że ci się spodobał. Nareszcie po trzech latach od zerwania z Nickiem, ktoś przyciągnął twoją uwagę. Najwyższa pora. Idź do niego zagadaj – wskazał głową na chłopaka.  
\- Co? Nie!  
\- Czemu?  
Loczek tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To ja do niego zagadam – odwrócił się w stronę nieznajomego.  
\- Co? – położył dłoń na ramieniu blondyna, aby go zatrzymać.  
\- No co? Ty go sobie odpuszczasz, to ja spróbuję. Też uważam, że jest niezły – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Ani mi się waż – warknął, wzmacniając swój uścisk.  
\- Ale z ciebie pies ogrodnika – westchnął, strzepując z ramienia, dłoń przyjaciela – Idź do niego zagadaj, albo ja pójdę.  
\- Dobra – jęknął, ruszając w stronę chłopaka. Nie przewidział jednak, że Niall próbując go pośpieszyć zostanie popchnięty. Poleciał do przodu taranując przystojnego klienta.  
\- Oops – spojrzał w dół i zobaczył pod sobą piękne, błękitne tęczówki.  
\- Hi – usta chłopaka uformowały się w szeroki uśmiech, a dookoła jego oczu pojawiły się urocze zmarszczki. Przez chwilę tak leżeli, wpatrując się sobie w oczy, dopóki Harry’ego nie otrzeźwił głośny śmiech jego przyjaciela.  
\- Bardzo przepraszam – podniósł się z klienta, pomagając mu wstać. Zauważył, że szatyn jest od niego niższy.  
\- Nic się nie stało – spojrzał na plakietkę przyczepioną do bluzki Stylesa – Harry – ponownie spojrzał na twarz zielonookiego uśmiechając się do niego.  
\- Um…m-może w czymś pomóc – czół jak na jego policzkach pojawia się rumieniec.  
\- Tak właściwie szukam lalek dla sióstr. Chcę im je kupić pod choinkę – pokazał wyższemu zdjęcie lalki.  
\- Przed chwilą je wypakowaliśmy – wskazał na odpowiednią półkę.  
\- Dzięki – szatyn podszedł i zabrał z niej dwa pudełka.  
Ostatni raz uśmiechnął się w kierunku loczka i odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, jednak zatrzymał go głos Harry’ego.  
\- W-wiesz tak sobie pomyślałem – czuł jak pieką go policzki – M-może miałbyś ochotę i-iść ze m-mną d-dzisiaj do kina?  
\- Nie mogę – odpowiedział, a loczek spuścił głowę, czując się cholernie zażenowanym. Właśnie zaprosił obcego chłopaka na randkę, a ten dał mu kosza.  
\- Oh…  
\- Dzisiaj muszę pilnować sióstr, ale jutro bardzo chętnie.  
\- Naprawdę – poderwał głowę do góry, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech razem z dołeczkami w policzkach.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową szeroko się uśmiechając – Daj mi swój telefon, wpiszę ci mój numer.  
Chłopak wykonał polecenie.  
\- Tak przy okazji jestem Louis – mrugnął do loczka oddając mu telefon – Zapamiętaj to imię – odwrócił się od zielonookiego i ruszył w kierunku kasy.


End file.
